


Territory

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, yeah, Ray knew Fraser was strong. And yeah, Fraser was pushy sometimes, but wow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> llassah is a legend!Of legendary proportions. This would be a mess without her. If it still is, it's all my fault.
> 
> Written for stop_drop_porn on livejournal.

Wow! Who knew?  
  
Okay, yeah, Ray knew Fraser was strong. And yeah, Fraser was pushy sometimes, but wow!  
  
There were probably better words for it, like scary (for a while there) and intense, maybe even fucked up, but those words don’t cover it all. Wow does. So… wow!  
  
It’s not like Ray saw it coming. How could he? They’d been out looking for some rich executive’s pair of pet poodles. Sunshine and Moondance of all the stupid things to call out in public. There was a note and everything. No ransom demand, just a, “You don’t deserve them” thing, cut up from magazines and stuck on a bit of paper like a Sex Pistols album cover. But that’s not what started it.   
  
From what Ray could tell, it must’ve been when they were questioning the suspect. Sharp lawyer type in a very nice navy suit with a killer smile, a gym sculpted body and a smooth way about him that Ray was pretty comfortable with. He’d done enough dinners with Stella to know how to deal with these guys. Stroke their egos just right and you could get anything out of them. And it just so happened that this particular guy stroked Ray’s ego right back.   
  
Which gave Ray another advantage. It felt weird, but he flirted a bit and hoped that Fraser was paying enough attention to all the little clues the guy was letting slip.  
  
Like when Ray went to lean against the desk right next to the guy’s chair, and the guy stared at Ray’s crotch and said that those dogs would be better off as strays, rather than living with that piece of trash. And when Ray adjusted himself while the guy watched, smiled a dirty little smile and joked about what kind of names where Sunshine and Moondance, anyway? And what kind of moron would even come up with them?  
  
The guy had licked his lips and told Ray that would be the same kind of moron who wouldn’t know a real man if one was sitting right in front of him. Which Ray knew was a come on , and a seriously fucking unsubtle one at that. It was written in bold print all over the guy’s face and the way his hands where sitting high up on his thighs, framing the bulge in his pants.   
  
Obviously Fraser knew, too. But what Fraser did _not_ know, apparently, was that Ray had all the real man he needed standing on the other side of the desk with his hat in his hands. Turns out he had all the real man he could handle. Maybe more.  
  
Fraser had done his “Thank you kindly” thing and said Ray’s name a whole heap of times, while Ray grinned at the guy who wanted him so bad that he didn’t even realise that he’d pretty much told them that he’d stolen the poodles and put them in a dumpster somewhere. He was trying to decide whether he should arrest him right there, or wait until they found the dogs first.   
  
Fraser made it pretty clear that he wanted out of there. Which made up Ray’s mind. They’d find the dogs and get back to the guy later. So he smiled his goodbyes and tried not to be freaked out at how long the guy held his hand when he shook it. He even managed a wink as he said, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again. Real soon.”  
  
When they got outside and Ray said, “Did you get all that, Frase?” He was hoping that Fraser had picked up on the almost confession.   
  
When Fraser said, “It was hard to miss, Ray, he was practically salivating all over you.” Ray figured Fraser hadn’t been concentrating on the right stuff.   
  
It gave him a buzz, knowing that Fraser was jealous. And Ray, not being the type to let that go without getting some fun out of it, rubbed it in a little. He was tactful about it, though. Saying things like, “It’s nice being noticed with you in a room. That doesn’t happen much.” And “You know he’s the second hottest guy that’s ever come on to me. Good thing I’m fucking the first.”  
  
Fraser didn’t say much, just kept leaping into dumpsters until he eventually came up with a pair of filthy poodles wearing crooked bows in their greasy little puff ball ears and smelling like they’d found something really dead to eat. And rolled in it first. Even Dief thought they stank.  
  
No way did Ray want them in his car, so he called it in and Animal Control came and got them and Welsh sent the Duck boys to pick up Flirt Boy. Fraser told Ray he wanted to go and have a shower.   
  
Ray took one look at Fraser’s spotless and neatly pressed uniform and said, “What for? You’re Mr Teflon. Shit don’t stick to you.”  
  
But apparently, Fraser “felt dirty.” So who was Ray to argue?  
  
As soon as they got inside the apartment Ray figured out he was in trouble. It might have been the way Fraser slammed him into the wall so hard his head was already growing a lump on the back of it. If that wasn’t quite enough, the anger in Fraser’s eyes definitely gave it away. He was seriously pissed. Seriously.  
  
“Frase?” Ray was a little worried here and his voice sounded kinda shaky even to him. “Shut up, Ray.”  
“But…”  
Fraser got right in Ray’s face and growled. “I said. Shut. UP.” And then he grabbed two handfuls of Ray’s hair and pulled it back hard enough to pin Ray against the wall before he kissed him. Or punished his mouth. Ray wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if he liked it.   
  
His dick loved it, but his dick loved everything Fraser did, so that didn’t count for much.  
  
But Ray’s head was pretty sore at Fraser right now. In fact, it was just sore. And Ray did occasionally think with his head, only this time his head was sending ‘run like hell’ _and_ ‘let’s get laid’ signals, so yeah, kinda confusing. All he did know was that Fraser’s tongue was making damn sure Ray knew it was there. Like he was trying to kiss the back of Ray’s head better from the inside. And it was working.  
  
Ray moaned a little and Fraser pulled back, letting Ray breathe and taking great gasping breaths himself. His pupils were huge and Ray couldn’t stop his inner smartass from commenting. “You like that, huh? Like roughing me up a little?” He tried to cock his head, but Fraser was still holding it to the wall, so all he managed was a twitch.   
  
“Ray.” That was a warning there. Low and almost hoarse. Ray wasn’t intimidated. Much.  
“You wanna rough me up some, Fraser, you gotta do better than this.”   
“Ray!” Almost a frown with that one, like Fraser was either trying to control himself, or trying to show Ray how angry he was, but Ray’s adrenaline was kicking in now. It was like when he got in a fight, running on instinct and blind luck, only he was hard and he could even feel the cotton of his boxers against his cock. It felt good. Everything felt good. His hair, pulled tight at the roots felt good. Fraser’s eyes boring into his felt good. He wanted more.  
  
“’Cause this, Frase? This is like schoolyard bully stuff. This is child’s play. You wanna rough me up; you need to do it like a man.”   
  
Fraser’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t react. Ray’s brain cast about for something to push it that bit further, tip Fraser over the edge of polite and make him wild, because Ray knew there was something wild in there and he hadn’t known it until now, but he wanted it.   
  
Jealousy. That was the switch. He had to make Fraser jealous.   
“Hey. You don’t wanna do this? I might have to call our Poodlenapper. He seems to think he’s man enough. Maybe I’ll give him a go round and find out.”  
  
Oh yeah! That was the trick. Fraser pushed away from Ray for a split second, one last ditch effort to control his rage. But before Ray’s head could come away from the wall, Fraser had his hands at Ray’s throat. Circling, but not tight. Like a warning. Holding Ray firm as Fraser got right up close to his face and said, “No.” Just one word, but there was a whole world of warning in the way he said it.  
  
And then he had his body pressed all over Ray’s, hard and demanding. Ray couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t know if it was because his chest was being crushed or his throat or even if Fraser was stealing his air before it could get that far. All he knew was that he was dragging air in through his nostrils and it wasn’t getting to his lungs. His heart wasn’t beating so much as pounding. Hard, fast pumps that reverberated around his body and made his cock throb like he was coming, even though he wasn’t. He needed air. Needed it now, and he twisted his head away and gulped as much as he could before Fraser could claim his mouth again.   
  
It turned out there was no rush. Ray stood there gasping as Fraser pushed his shoulders back and bit down right where Ray’s neck met the left one. It fucking hurt! Ray bucked his hips, but Fraser just pushed one thigh right into Ray’s crotch and started sucking his shoulder, t-shirt and all.   
  
Oh God, how did that feel so painful and so good all at once? He wanted to hump Fraser’s leg, but he had no room for forward movement, so he rocked his hips from side to side, getting any kind of friction he could. It wasn’t even close to enough. He let out a whimper of frustration. He wanted to say. “Move, dammit!” but the words wouldn’t form.  
  
His zipper was digging into him, going beyond the good kind of pain. He whimpered again, but Fraser just sucked harder and pressed his thigh in even more. Fuck! Ray gathered up the shreds of his will and managed to croak out, “Stop.” Barely audible, but heartfelt.  
  
Fraser stepped back as if he’d been hit with a cattle prod. He stood there, breathing heavy, like a cornered animal. Wild eyed and ready to run any second. Ray liked it. Liked the wild Fraser in front of him and wanted him back against him.  
  
He was breathing pretty hard himself as he said, “No, not _stop_ , stop…just…here.” He unzipped his jeans, letting out a hiss as the pain subsided. “Now get back here and teach me a lesson.”  
  
Fraser shook his head once. Like he was trying to let Ray know it wasn’t a good idea to go back there, but Ray didn’t want to take no for an answer. He wanted Fraser to finish what he’d started. He shucked out of his holster and threw it on the floor, then peeled his t-shirt off and dropped it. He could feel a burning pain where Fraser had sucked on him and he rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck as he stepped forward. And if he looked like he was going in for a fight, that’s because he kinda was.  
  
Fraser licked his lips and Ray could see that he was thinking about backing away. Which was not going to happen if Ray had his way. The thing was, he knew Fraser was fast enough to out run him, so he had to be smart about this. He watched for a moment as Fraser ran his hand through his hair, messing it up and making him look even wilder. And that just made Ray want this more. Made him _need_ it.  
  
He pushed his jeans lower on his hips, but not so low that they’d get in the way when he made his move. This was all about tactics now. He knew he had the ammunition to fire this baby back up, but he needed to get it right from the get go, or Fraser would be out of there. Fast. Because jealous or not, Ray knew Fraser didn’t want to hurt him. So Ray was going to have to make him.   
  
He looked down and let his shoulders slump a little. Bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling, He knew exactly what Fraser was thinking right now. He was thinking that Ray had given up and was sorry. Because Ray might wear his heart on his sleeve every day, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make a few emotions up as he went along. Especially for a good cause.   
  
So he took a hesitant step forward, lowered his voice and said, “Frase.” Quiet like. He was watching Fraser’s boots, looking for any sign of movement. Nothing. That was good, that was great. He put a hand on his cock, resting it gently in the v of his jeans, knowing that would catch Fraser’s eye. His breath hitched and he couldn’t help giving himself a little rub, just because it felt so damn good. But he had a plan to execute here and he couldn’t let himself be distracted by a little pleasure.   
  
He saw Fraser move his leg, like he was going to step forward, heard the intake of breath and he knew it was time to spring the trap. He shot forward and grabbed Fraser’s belt so fast that his head spun. Or maybe that was because he was getting a concussion from before, but he didn’t care. He yanked hard and Fraser was pressed against him again and now they were getting somewhere.   
  
He leaned in and gave Fraser’s neck a little nip. Hard, but not enough to mark him. Just testing the waters, making sure Fraser knew what he wanted and that he was willing to give it right back. He felt Fraser’s hands grip his hips and then he was being pulled in even closer. Felt Fraser, hard against him and he let out a little moan as he pushed back.  
  
  
He grabbed a handful of thick, dark hair and pulled Fraser’s head back, grazing his teeth along Fraser’s jaw line. When he reached Fraser’s lips, he pulled away, just a fraction and growled, “You hit my head on the wall.” He could feel Fraser trying to nod, but he gripped harder and made Fraser whimper. “You fucking _bit me_.”   
  
Ray didn’t know what to expect Fraser to say, but it wasn’t, “You deserved it.” But that’s what he heard, and who knew why it made him go a little weak at the knees, the way Fraser sounded _wounded_ as he said it. And maybe Fraser had a point, maybe he didn’t. That wasn’t important. What _was_ important was that Ray needed to get Fraser on his knees. Like, yesterday.   
  
He kissed Fraser, hard and demanding, showing that he wasn’t sorry, that he wasn’t going to apologise for anything until he’d gotten what he wanted. Then he showed Fraser what that was. He put a hand on Fraser’s shoulder, right over the Sam Browne and pushed, while he dragged downward with the one he still had tangled in Fraser’s hair.  
  
“Suck me better.” He growled.   
  
Fraser tensed against the pressure on his shoulder, tilting his head to compensate for Ray’s tugging and put on his determined face. “Give me one good reason, Ray.” He said, and Ray swore he could see a smile trying to bust through that tough mask. There was a glint in Fraser’s eyes that wasn’t quite matching up with set of his jaw.  
  
“You fucking bit me, Fraser. I do _not_ need a better reason than that.”   
  
And before Fraser could say, “True enough.” Ray gave another shove, harder this time and Fraser’s knees buckled at the same speed that Ray’s jeans slid down his legs. _Fuck, he’s fast,_ Ray thought as his boxers followed suit.   
  
Ray closed his eyes in anticipation, feeling the warmth of Fraser’s breath against his over sensitised cock, whispering moistly across the head of it. He let his head fall back as Fraser’s lips brushed against him and before he could register that they’d gone, he was gasping in pain as Fraser’s teeth sank into his hip.   
  
He pulled back, but Fraser had him held, both hands on his butt cheeks, pulling him into the bite as he started sucking the skin between his teeth like he was trying to drink it down.   
  
Somewhere in the back of Ray’s brain, he knew Fraser was marking his territory, laying claim to Ray’s body and making sure it was visible to anyone lucky enough to get that close. And that was something Ray could live with. But right now it was more about the sting and throb of it. The danger of having those teeth so close to his cock and knowing that any minute they’d be around it, harmless and lovingly held at bay.  
  
He wanted that now, couldn’t wait another moment to get inside that mouth. He made himself take a step backwards, but Fraser held hiss ass firm and went with him some of the way. When Ray pulled back on Fraser’s hair the suction broke with a wet sound that only made him groan.   
  
He looked down to see the redness darkening where Fraser had bitten. Fraser’s wet lips right there, midway between his handiwork and Ray’s cock and Ray twisted his hips to guide himself to those lips.   
  
“C’mon, Fraser, blow me already.” Ray demanded, thrusting his hips to emphasise his point.  
  
And thank anyone who was listening, Fraser opened up and took Ray in so fast that it felt like he was being swallowed whole. Fraser just went right to work, sucking hard and moving up and down Ray’s cock like it was some kind of race. Like he had to get Ray off right fucking _now!_  
  
I was too good. Ray was spiralling closer, losing control. He wanted control, dammit, wanted it to be him that decided when he gave it up, even if it _was_ any second now.   
  
He pushed his free hand into Fraser’s hair, and now he had a firm hold with both hands, he held Fraser’s head still and rocked his hips. Fast and shallow, he fucked Fraser’s mouth, found just the right way to rub that sensitive spot on the swell of Fraser’s tongue, over and over.   
  
His head fell back and he heard himself groan as the feeling spread through his belly, like warmth and falling. He was half aware of Fraser’s hands leaving his ass, but it didn’t matter now that he was so close. He didn’t need support, didn’t need guidance. Just a few more strokes…  
  
Ray’s knees gave way and he was just saved from hitting the floor like a ton of bricks as Fraser grabbed Ray’s elbows and went with him, slowing the fall just enough to keep Ray’s head from taking another beating. And then Fraser was kissing him again, devouring his mouth and leaving Ray’s cock abandoned and needy. Leaving Ray twisting and writhing, trying desperately to get some kind of satisfaction, some kind of pressure to take him back to the edge he’d been riding.   
  
He grabbed hold of Fraser’s tunic, open now and beltless, let go and twisted his hands in the Henley underneath instead. He tried to pull himself up, blindly arching to get something against his skin, something to _feel._ But all he got was a firm hand on his chest as Fraser tore his mouth away.   
  
Pinned on his back, Ray watched and tried to catch a breath as Fraser reached down and undid those stupid pants one handed, pushing them aside and taking himself in hand. “You’re _mine_ , Ray, and I don’t share.”   
  
For one brief, freaky moment Ray was sure Fraser was going to piss on him, mark his territory for real, but then Fraser dropped down and Ray felt him. Felt his hard length against Ray’s own cock and that big, warm hand closing around them both as Fraser burrowed his face into Ray’s neck and started thrusting.   
  
No rhythm, no finesse. This was primal, animalistic rutting and it went on and on, building and receding with each mistimed thrust and every perfect slide, until Ray was slick with sweat and Fraser was gasping for breath above him until it was one more stroke, one more squeeze of Fraser’s hand and Ray was hooking a leg up over Fraser’s waist and he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe as he came hard, each pulse of it rushing through his body and making him twitch and throb.  
  
Before Ray had even stopped coming, Fraser pulled his hand away, bringing it to Ray’s mouth and slipping one come covered finger roughly into Ray’s mouth, pulling it open and bruising his lips. Ray tried to suck, but he didn’t have time. Fraser sealed his mouth over Ray’s bottom lip, sucking more gently than Ray could comprehend as Fraser thrust into the wetness between them and made a sound like pain and pleasure and love and cussing all in one utterance of Ray’s name.   
  
As Fraser held himself off Ray’s chest, panting and glistening with sweat, Ray saw the wildness leave him and he was relieved. Wild Fraser was…wow, but no way could handle this all the time. He gave a half hearted push and Fraser rolled off him to lie on the bare floorboards.  
  
“You fucking bit me, Frase.” Ray panted. “Twice, even.”  
“You deserved it.”  
“I was gathering evidence.”  
“Flirting, Ray.”  
“Playing an advantage.”  
“Flirting.”  
“Cracking the suspect.”  
“Ray, you were flirting.”  
“Yeah, okay, I was flirting.”  
“Thank you. Don’t do it again.”  
“I won’t. This week.” Ray grinned when Fraser just sighed at him.  
  
Outside the door, Dief barked and pawed at the wood, but Fraser just called out, “Go hunt a donut or something.” Like he didn’t know the wolf couldn’t hear him, or didn’t care. And there was another thing Ray didn’t see coming.   
  
Not polite, jealous _and_ pretty damn rough. All in one day. Fraser was human after all and huh, who knew?   
  


 


End file.
